My Madness Returns
by Br0kenW1ngs
Summary: *Based on Alice: Madness Returns* Yuki wants to forget, but something in his mind is preventing him from doing so. What is it that he so desperately needs to remember? Read and Review! *Warning: Slightly Gory* NONYAOI
1. Chapter 1: Forgetting

My Madness Returns

Chapter 1: Forgetting

A/N: Some of the scenes are different, but I must warn you that there are spoilers to the game (Alice: Madness Returns) inside of this story. I have warned you! Some of the things may be a little bit gruesome to you if you haven't played the game. Oh and I probably will be changing the story so that I'm not be practically telling you a story mainly about the game. Also, Yuki and the other characters (minus Ayame) are not related at all. I will be using their first names to help show that they are not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Alice: Madness Returns. But I wish I did….

* * *

><p>~Yuki's Point of View~<p>

_Flames engulfed the house as screams of terror echoed throughout the woods. I could do nothing as I fell to my knees, trembling as my mother and father were trapped in the upstairs section of my house, shrieking in agony as the fire tore them apart. I couldn't even hear my brother, Ayame, but I knew that he was in his room, probably dead by now. I can't even remember how I got out of the excruciating blaze, but here I was, skin burnt and blood pooling down my plain denim shorts and black t-shirt. My once purple hair was charred and I had bald spots from where my hair caught on fire. No matter how intense the physical pain was, I couldn't look away as the fire destroyed my home. After that, all I remember is a man, Dr. Hatori, came out from the trees and ran to me, asking me if I was alright and trying to put out the small flames that were still eating at my skin. He picked me up bridle style and carried me away from the raging inferno. I was so weak; I couldn't even fight to try to save my family. And as we were leaving, I heard my parents' final cries of anguish before the house completely collapsed, assuring me that they were truly gone. I was only eight when I lost my family, but not a day goes by without me wishing that I could've done something to save them. _

"Close your eyes, Yuki." Dr. Hatori commanded me as I sat in the old chair that was in his office. The room wasn't very big, but the man still was able to put a couple book shelves in it and some other furniture. The doctor was to my left, leaning lightly against his brown and slightly dusty desk, examining me. He was there to help me…to make me forget the horrible event so that I could move on with my life. So far, it hasn't been working very well.

"I'd rather not, Doctor. Every time I do, I see that old house being eaten by flames." I shivered at the thought of the memory, but made no other move to show that it still haunted me as badly as it did several years ago. I was so young before, but even though I am now sixteen, nothing has changed.

"It is alright, Yuki. Just close your eyes," the doctor ordered again, this time with more aggression in his smooth voice. I quickly obeyed, not wanting to annoy the doctor anymore than I already have. As my eyelids slid closed, the horrible memory began to play once again in my mind. Like I was trying to remember something I had forgotten…something important. All I really do remember is the screaming and the house engulfed with flames and then collapsing on top of my trapped family.

"Do not let the memory surface Yuki! Go to Wonderland." I trembled at the thought. Wonderland seemed more like a dream then a memory. The tea parties I had with the Mad Hatter (Whose real name is Shigure) and the Queen of Hearts (Akito) trying to take over my precious Wonderland. But my memory is no longer happy like it once was.

"I can't. My Wonderland is shattered. It is now dead to me." But even as I said that, an image of me being in a small row boat entered my mind. I was with Rabbit, having a glass of tea.

"It doesn't matter if you do or do not prefer it Yuki. Now, where are you?" I felt at peace as I watched myself sailing through the river at a slow, steady pace. The low waves rocked the boat gently, making my heart beat smoothly and letting my mind focus on the serene moment. My purple hair was longer, about to my shoulders, and I was wearing black dress pants with a deep blue t-shirt and a necklace in the shape of an Omega symbol.

Suddenly, I was the one in the boat, looking at Rabbit as we drank the delicious tea.

"I'm in a boat having tea…with a friend! But it's somehow different. Like something's changed…" the words flowed out of my mouth before I could stop them. It was like I was telling a story to the doctor instead of what was going through my mind.

"That is very good. Change is what will help you forget." Dr. Hatori's voice resonated throughout my dream, but it didn't affect the current state that my mind was in. Then, unexpectedly, Rabbit began to shake, looking like he was having a mild seizure. I raised my hand towards him and asked if he was alright or if he had gone mad, but he didn't answer me.

"I'm not mad," Dr. Hatori answered my question instead.

"Rabbit?" I continued to live through my fantasy.

"What? That's not right…what's he doing there…?" I ignored the doctor as I once again tried to help the Rabbit.

"Is something wrong?" Blood then rapidly began to pour out of his eyes as his head turned wickedly to his left, his wide left eye popping out from its socket.

"Something wrong…? Raaaatherr…" His voice was scratchy and sickening. Bright red blood poured from his mouth and out from around his neck as his head snapped off and disappeared into the now angry waves. The crimson liquid splashed onto my face and clothes, covering my in the disgusting bodily fluid. I tried to wipe it off and block the chunks flying from his body as it tore apart. Rabbit's blood then became pitch black ink and flooded into the boat and water.

Dr. Hatori's voice once again jumped into my mind, "Don't struggle, Yuki. Let the new Wonderland take over." More and more ink appeared, overflowing into the once beautiful river. Atrocious creatures were flowing as well into the river.

"No! It's corrupted…polluted! It's destroying Wonderland! My mind is breaking apart!" I fell into the river as ink covered hands clutched my wrists and proceeded to pull my under the contaminated water. I tried to fight them off, kicking and punching at the blobs of ink and twisted skulls that surrounded me, but the hands still were able to tear at me.

"Forget it, Yuki. Shield your mind from that dream. Wake at the sound." I screeched loudly in pain as my skin was torn away from my face, my own blood mixing into the water. Then there was nothing. Everything disappeared as I became aware of a faint _ding_ coming from all around me.

I opened my tired eyes, blinking a couple times to clear my vision after having them closed for so long, I looked to my left to see Dr. Hatori still leaning against his desk, staring at me with a concentrated gaze before standing up tall and walking to my side, "Better, Yuki?" I glared at him apprehensively before sitting up and rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"My head is throbbing and my heart is hammering in my chest." He nodded before turning around to face his desk and writing something in a strange black notebook.

"Well the cost of forgetting is high." Scowling at the green eyed man, I protested venomously.

"My memories make me gag! What can I-" Dr. Hatori interrupted me quickly.

"Remember other things!" My purple eyes fixed once again into a fierce glare as I practically hollered at him.

"I want to forget! Why would I choose to be alone, ensnared by my own damaged memories?" He seemed to contemplate my words for a second.

"I'll set you free, Yuki, from this curse. Memories are frequently a curse rather than a blessing."

"You've said so many times before, Doctor, and-" He once again interrupted me.

"And I will say it many times in the future. The past must be paid for. Now go collect those pills from our chemist before our next session."

Grumbling, I replied, "Very well, Doctor," before standing and walking towards the dusty green door in the corner of the office. Opening it, I almost tumbled into Momiji, a little boy who also stayed here at Hatori's.

"It's my turn to forget, Yuki!" The blond haired boy skipped around me and into the room as I continued on my way.

"Now, Momiji, your father was hung for killing your mother who beat you. You're going to forget that. The past is dead, Momiji."

I shuddered as I heard the indifference in the doctor's voice. He was so cold, no matter who he was helping or for what reason.

But I couldn't help wonder…

Is the past really dead?

* * *

><p>There you have it! First chapter done! Please review! Oh, and I'll only update if I get 3 reviews! ^_^<p>

Later,

AliceWithKnives

P.S. Please no flames!


	2. Chapter 2: Following Cats

My Madness Returns

Chapter 2: Following Cats

A/N: Sorry this is sooooo late! Only….one person….reviewed….. Please Review! All you have to put on the bloody page is 'Update!' and I will! Warning: Grotesque scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

* * *

><p>~Yuki's Point of View~<p>

I quickly left Dr. Hatori's home and office, stepping out into the lukewarm heat of the town. Random kids were running around and playing with their toys while adults had stands set up to sell whatever they could get their hands on. Gruesome men were standing around checking out women who had too little of clothing on while other men were chatting with demonic looking kids who also took refuge at Hatori's. I grimaced as another man managed to lead a child down some dark alley, probably with twisted and grotesque thoughts in mind.

_Meow!_ My head whipped around quickly to see a small white cat walking out from behind Hatori's house. Its head was small and its body was unnaturally thin. The poor thing probably hadn't eaten in days. The undersized mammal reminded me of my own cat who had died in the fire. _Poor Snowball…_I thought. Snowball was the name of my little friend who perished in the flames that ate my home. I ran a hand through my purple hair before walking towards the broken feline. But instead of actually letting me catch it or pet it, the cat darted down the semi busy street then turned its little head back to look at me, almost as if it were asking me to follow it.

I blinked, confused, before shrugging my shoulders and jogging after the snow white cat. I passed by many people, only catching a glimpse of shops owned by creepy looking men and women. Focusing on the cat, I noticed that I had trotted pass the Mangled Mermaid, but I didn't bother to stop to give my aunt, Ritsu, a quick hello.

_Meow!_ I stumbled on my feet as I heard the suddenly very close cat cry out loudly. I stopped and took a deep breath before looking down at the skinny creature. Bending down to grab it, I barely caught her before she took off again, going down a random alley. I brought my hand up to loosen the gray t-shirt around my neck before taking off after the crazy feline.

Turning into the alley, I saw the cat turn once again, so I did as well. I followed the damn cat until we came across a backstreet I have never been down before. The cat seemed to have disappeared, so I stood quietly, panting in the air I needed in my lungs. Looking around, this section of London seemed abandoned. Fog drifted in from around buildings, making a shot of fear run through my veins.

"Eh…..I'll go back…." I mumbled to myself before turning around, only to come face to face with one of the most hideous monsters I have ever seen. The face, if you could can it that, was grotesque. It resembled a bug's face, with large glowing yellow eyes and sickly green and wrinkly skin. The clothes the monster wore were tattered and dirty. Holes decorated the long-sleeved shirt and fibers from the cloth were tickling against the revealed skin. A sickening gurgling noise came from the creature's throat as it open it's small mouth to speak. Taking a step back, I gasped in fear as I felt something sticky press up against my back. Freezing, I swiftly looked behind me to see almost an exact replica of the fiend in front of me. Then, in a blink of an eye, I was surrounded by at least ten of these disgusting insects. They all began to gradually tread towards me, causing terror to pound against my skull.

"Grah….grrr…" The awful noise made me cringe, and before I knew it, I was grabbed my slimy green bug fingers. I was pulled into one's arms before all came in at once, seemingly ready to attack me. I clenched my teeth and waited for some amount of pain, but it never came. I only realize now that I had fainted….

When I awoke, I was on top of a roof back in the main district of London. No sickly creatures were around me anymore, so I took a deep breath, letting it out in a loud sigh.

"Oh, so you're awake!" I turned to see Motoko Fainn (1) staring at me like I was a piece of meat. I gulped, realizing she was probably the one who saved me. I stood quickly with the intention of leaving, but I didn't get far before the crazy brown haired girl grabbed my arm, pulling towards the far end of the roof.

"Is that any way to treat your rescuer?" Her sick sweet voice asked, but I didn't answer. I just yanked my arm from her grasp and fell forward, almost hitting my face on the cement floor of the roof. I rapidly stood and turned back to face the whore-like female, but froze mid turn. The girl's head was bowed, but not like if she were sad.

"Garah…grr…." I jumped at the sound from the teen, but before I could run, her face was raised. Now the once sickly sweet girl's face was transforming into one of those disgusting green insects. The glowing eyes glared at me, sending agonizing chills down my spine. I sucked in a large breath, preparing for the worst. Then, silence. The horrifying pause didn't last long as the bug dashed at me, but I dodged her. She tried again, but once again, her attempts to catch me were avoided. I thought of a plan to get out of this situation, but I didn't get a chance to think for long. As the monstrous girl cried out one final time, she leapt forward, knocking my off the edge of the roof. I closed my eyes, expecting an impact and severe pain, but none of it came. Instead, I was floating. Opening my tired eyes, I saw that instead of the old London surrounding me, I was in a whole new place.

I was in Wonderland.

* * *

><p>(1) OC. I know that there is a character in Fruits Basket named Motoko, but it's really not her.<p>

There you go! Chapter 2! Please Review!

Later,

AliceWithKnives

P.S. No flames


End file.
